


Climbing Mount Everest

by Fataeilistic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Frottage, Idols, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fataeilistic/pseuds/Fataeilistic
Summary: “Just a scratch,” Haechan says after Jeno moves his hand away.  “Kinda owwie though,” he rubs at his neck and winces dramatically.  “Wanna kiss it and make it feel better?”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Climbing Mount Everest

Haechan sighs as Jeno pushes him down onto the couch and kneels in front of him. “Do we have to do this? I’m tired and practice was _literally_ a health hazard...”

His words are muffled by Jeno’s hand. He tries to continue whining via his eyebrows but Jeno’s single raised brow quelles his own into silence. Jeno keeps his hand in place as he uses his other to pull aside the collar of Haechan’s torn t-shirt, exposing the marks left behind by the mirror Haechan had managed to slip into and break.

“Just a scratch,” Haechan says after Jeno moves his hand away. The other man just snorts through his nose before sitting back on his heels. “Kinda owwie though,” he rubs at his neck and winces dramatically. “Wanna kiss it and make it feel better?”

Jeno gives him the ‘Lee Jeno Full Body Eyeroll of Doom (patent pending)’ and sits back up, hands resting on either side of Haechan on the couch. “You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot you want to kiss?” Jeno just shrugs and leans in to press a quick kiss on the side of Haechan’ mouth. The man huffs out a laugh before reaching forward and hauling Jeno back in by the lapels of his leather jacket. He bites at the other man’s mouth until he opens wide enough for Haechan to slip his tongue inside. Jeno groans around him, sitting up further and pressing towards Haechan, forcing him to spread his knees so Jeno can get closer.

Haechan whines into Jeno’s mouth when the man grabs his hips and pulls him forward slightly. He can feel his cock going from interested to interested as soon as the other man’s fingers dig in. His whine changes in pitch when Jeno pulls away.

“We shouldn’t,” the other man says although he doesn’t stop massaging Haechan’s hips through his jeans.

“We totally absolutely should.” Haechan tries to shake his head and nod at the same time.

“No...”

“Lalala... I can’t hear you over the chorus of ‘yes please now’ going on in my head.” Haechan tries to pull Jeno forward again and gets him close enough to feel his breath on his face. “Did I mention the please?”

Jeno’s hands dig into his hips one more time before he lets go completely and pulls away to stand up. Haechan can feel an epicly childish pout coming on until he realizes that Jeno is simply shedding a layer, leather jacket getting tossed onto the coffee table. He stops with his hands resting on the hem of his tshirt and looks at Haechan, hesitating.

“Wha...” Haechan tries to reach forward and gets his hands slapped away. “Open sesame? Abracadabra? Shazam?”

“What is wrong with you? As a person?”

“Please worked fairly well so I figured I’d try some other magic words?” Haechan shrugs and winces as his shirt rubs on the scratches.

“You’re an idiot,” Jeno sighs, reaching down to grab the hem of Haechan’s shirt and tugging at it gently until Haechan assists him in removing it.

“You said that already.” Haechan leans back and puts on a massive pout when Jeno moves to sit beside him, thighs barely brushing. The other man reaches forward and runs his fingertips lightly over the worst of the cuts, curling them in slightly once he reaches the end and scratching them further along Haechan’ chest. “Hnh... Please.”

Jeno pulls back and drops his hands onto his lap. “Sorry, sorry. We can’t.” 

“Can.” Haechan looks at Jeno like he’s an idiot. “Three stitches do not a mortal injury make. No, stop, shush.” Haechan twists on the couch and reaches forward to cover Jeno’s mouth with one hand. “I don’t care if I have to strip down and climb you like a very attractive Mount Everest. We,” Haechan gestures between them with his other hand, “are having sexy fun times.”

The othee man reaches up and grabs both of Haechan’s wrists, uncovering his mouth. He opens his mouth to speak and then closes it again, snorting out a laugh through his nose when Haechan pouts at him more. He rubs his thumbs in circles over Haechan’s pulse points as the other man shifts closer to him.

“I’m not broken,” Haechan says a bit softer as Jeno continues rubbing his wrists. “I’m not even cracked a little. Ah ah ah, no.” He speaks over Jeno as the other man tries to argue more. “I know you want to so how about you just ignore my little ouchie and we move on to the naked part of tonight’s programming?” He raises his eyebrows and nods a few times as Jeno’s face moves from stubborn stubbornness into something a bit more appreciative of the half naked man throwing himself at him. “Good boy,” Haechan smirks before pulling away and standing up.

Jeno just watches, hands back in his lap, as Haechan undoes the button on his jeans and slides the zipper down slowly. The brunet's nostrils flare slightly when Haechan groans at the Mel Gibson levels of freedom cries his cock gives when he pulls the jeans down.

“Why are you not getting naked?” Haechan asks after kicking his jeans aside. Jeno just shrugs and sits back further onto the couch, reaching up to clasp his fingers behind his head in a way Haechan is totally and completely sure has nothing to do with casualness and everything to do with the way Haechan is now staring at his chest and biceps. “You are a bad man,” Haechan snickers as Jeno gives him a once over and lifts an eyebrow expectantly.

“A bad man you want to climb like Mount Everest?” Haechan bites on his tongue to stop himself from sticking it out and instead focuses on sliding down his boxers in what he hopes is a ‘sexy yet subtle’ and not ‘geeky and not subtle’ sort of way. Jeno’s eyes start flickering all over him and Haechan feels himself flushing as he steps closer. 

He leans forward and runs his hands along Jeno’s bent arms until he reaches his chest. “An _attractive_ Mount Everest.” Haechan kisses the hinge of Jeno’s jaw, first one side and then the other, back again until Jeno starts to shift his head to find Haechan’ mouth. The man pulls back and, keeping one foot on the floor, he kneels over one of Jeno’s thighs and settles onto it, pushing forward slightly until his cock brushes against the soft fabric of the other man’s shirt.

“Fuck, Haechan,” Jeno groans, moving his arms so he can grab Haechan’s hips and force him to practically ride the other man’s thigh as he shifts.

Haechan moans into Jeno’s mouth and reaches up to grab the man’s hair, pulling on it and forcing him to meet Haechan’s eyes. “Yes.” Jeno grunts, rocking Haechan on his thigh more as their mouths meet again in a biting, needy kiss. Haechan’s cock slides along Jeno’s shirt each time he rocks forward and the softness quickly has him moaning and wanting more. “Please,” he manages before Jeno’s tongue is back in his mouth. The man tightens his grip on Jeno’s hair as the man starts to fuck his mouth in the same rhythm as his thigh is shifting under Haechan, hands moving until one is at the small of Haechan’s back, urging him on, and the other has slipped around to curl lightly around Haechan’ hard cock.

Jeans rubbing against his ass, soft cotton against the head of his cock, and Jeno’s hand in a limp circle. Haechan whimpers, pulling back and forcing Jeno to look at him again. “What do you need?” the other man asks softly, as if he can’t feel the way Haechan is trying to fuck his loose fist.

“More,” Haechan manages, shuddering and biting back a shout when Jeno tightens both hands, fingers digging into his back as his fist grips Haechan firmly. They lean in at the same time as Jeno starts to pump, each movement matching up with the way their tongues and teeth come together. “Oh my god,” Haechan grits out between kisses, “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna...” Something rumbles in Jeno’s chest and suddenly Haechan shouts when the man’s hand tightens even harder, his thigh stopping, his eyes narrowing.

“Not. Yet.” He doesn’t relax his grip even as he reaches up to pull Haechan into another biting kiss, the other man moaning into his mouth as he tries to get some sort of relief. Jeno doesn’t loosen his hand until Haechan starts to shift his hands from tugging on Jeno’s hair to petting down Jeno’s face, restlessly moving from brow to cheek to long neck. “Good,” the man moans as Haechan’s breathing slows down a bit despite the fact that his cock is still hard and leaking in his hand.

Jeno urges Haechan to back up, releasing his cock and guiding him to lay back onto the couch as Jeno stands up. “Don’t make yourself come,” he growls as Haechan stretches out and wraps a hand around his cock.

“Totally your job,” Haechan laughs out, squeezing himself lightly as he watches Jeno undress at speed. “I’m just keeping it company.” He laughs again when Jeno stretches out over him between his thighs, the brunet man grabbing his hand and dragging it up above Haechan's head. “You have a plethora of kinks.”

Jeno grins evilly down at him as he moves Haechan other hand up, thin wrists pressed together so that Jeno can hold them in one hand. “Obviously not kinky enough if you can still use words like plethora while I’m doing this.” He grinds down against Haechan, similar heights working to their advantage as their cocks line up and drag along each other, his free hand moving to rest against Haechan’s neck just above his collarbones.

The next few words that Haechan attempts come out garbled and cut-off as Jeno moves against him, sweat and precome slicking the way for every thrust. “Fuck, Jeno, c’mon...” Haechan arches up each time Jeno thrusts down and wonders if it’s possible for two people to completely absorb into each other. Moans become rough grunts as Jeno presses down against the base of his neck, using the added support to fuck against Haechan harder.

“That’s it,” Jeno groans as Haechan’s eyes start fluttering. "Green?"

"Green," Haechan groans. "Super green."

The man pulls in a rough breath each time Jeno lets up the pressure on his throat, moans cut off when the hand tightens again, his eyes fluttering as his orgasm builds inside of him like volcanic pressure. The older man shifts above Haechan and he’s about to protest after a gulping inhale until a tongue takes the place of the thumb that had been pressing in. Jeno nips at his throat, licking and sucking along its length until he can bite down hard where neck and shoulder meet.

“Oh my fucking God,” Haechan shouts, biting down on his lip as Jeno releases the skin between his teeth and moves to run the tip of his tongue along the shallowest of Haechan’s injuries. The sharp frisson of pain is enough to cause the brunet to buck, shouting out with each wet stroke. A thrill rolls through him as Jeno presses in closer, hips moving without rhythm, forcing both of them deeper into the couch cushion with each growling thrust.

Jeno presses one last sucking kiss at the top of the scratch and pushes himself up so he can stare down at the other boy. “Now, Haechan. Please.” His words are drawn out into a sibilant hiss as Haechan whimpers underneath him. The older man leans in, sucking on Haechan’s swollen bottom lip before shoving his tongue into his mouth. Jeno tastes of sweat and skin and metal. Haechan feels himself tense all over and Jeno moans into his mouth as Haechan comes against him, sliding in the added slickness for another moment before he adds to it.

The pair of them breathe together, panting against each other’s mouths, until Jeno finally releases his hold on Haechan’ wrists and presses up on the arm of the couch enough that they’re only touching where their legs are tangled together.

The man looks down between them and Haechan can see the way his nose flares with each inhale. “What are you thinking up there, big boy?” the man asks, shifting slightly to ease his arms down into a more comfortable position.

“Licking you clean,” Jeno responds in a low voice, shifting slightly. “Getting dirty again. The fact that our manager is going to bitch about hickies tomorrow morning." Haechan groans and tilts his head back, turning it enough to kiss the arm closest to him. “But mostly the first thing.” Jeno moves quickly, shifting until he’s kneeling on one knee between Haechan’s legs with the other foot planted on the floor. The first touch of his tongue to the man’s hip is enough to make him hiss and the second, third, and fourth are enough to get him moaning.

“My cock doesn’t like you right now,” Haechan mutters when Jeno finally pulls away, tongue still running over his own swollen lips. The other man looks down at Haechan’s lap and the hardening cock there before looking back up with a single cocked eyebrow. “It’s conflicted,” Haechan adds. Jeno smiles down at him before offering a hand to pull Haechan to his feet.

“And how does the rest of you feel about me?” Jeno questions as he tugs Haechan against him, all sweaty skin and satisfied smiles.

Haechan doesn’t hesitate before allowing himself to lift his arms around Jeno’s neck and pressing his face against the man’s throat. 

“Warm.”


End file.
